mau5fandomcom-20200222-history
Album Title Goes Here
Album Title Goes Here (stylized as > album title goes here <) is the sixth studio album by Canadian producer deadmau5. It was released on September 21st, 2012 by Ultra Records. The album is more experimental than deadmau5's previous albums, and he has stated in an interview with Fuse that he has considered producing music similar to his 2005 album Get Scraped again. The album has spawned five singles to date: "Maths", "The Veldt", "Professional Griefers", "Channel 42", and "Telemiscommunications". A music video directed by Paul Boyd was released for "Professional Griefers", which featured both deadmau5 and Way, and was promoted by Ultimate Fighting Championship. A fully animated music video by Qudos Animations was released on June 25, 2012. In a live stream on Ustream, deadmau5 confirmed the track "Sleepless" on the album was supposed to contain the vocals he had recorded, but he claimed to have accidentally submitted the wrong file without the vocals. This mistake got the vocal-less version placed on the final copy of the album. The album features collaborations with Wolfgang Gartner, Chris James, My Chemical Romance lead singer Gerard Way, Cypress Hill and Imogen Heap. At Metacritic, which assigns a weighted mean rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, Album Title Goes Here received an average score of 59, based on 13 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Some critics commended the album's collaborations and excellent production value, but others criticized its lack of creativity. The album debuted at number two on the Canadian Albums Chart with first-week sales of 13,000 copies. Selling 58,000 copies in the United States in its first week, Album Title Goes Here debuted at number six on the Billboard 200 and at number one on the Dance/Electronic Albums chart, becoming deadmau5's first number-one album on the latter chart. It entered the UK Albums Chart at number nine on sales of 14,325 units, his highest-charting album in the United Kingdom to date.18 The album received a nomination for Best Dance/Electronica Album at the 55th Grammy Awards. Tracklist (Physical Version) # Superliminal 6:15 # Channel 42 (with Wolfgang Gartner) 4:48 # The Veldt (with Chris James) 8:25 # Fn Pig 8:42 # Professional Griefers (with Gerard Way) 4:04 # Maths 6:38 # There Might Be Coffee 7:00 # Take Care of the Proper Paperwork 6:52 # Closer 6:52 # October 7:10 # Sleepless 4:06 # Failbait (with Cypress Hill) 4:49 # Telemiscommunitcations (with Imogen Heap) 4:03 TOTAL LENGTH: 79:53 Tracklist (Digital Version) # Superliminal 6:33 # Channel 42 (with Wolfgang Gartner) 4:51 # The Veldt (with Chris James) 8:42 # Fn Pig 8:52 # Professional Griefers (with Gerard Way) 4:06 # Maths 6:53 # There Might Be Coffee 7:03 # Take Care of the Proper Paperwork 7:13 # Closer 7:12 # October 7:23 # Sleepless 4:15 # Failbait (with Cypress Hill) 4:51 # Telemiscommunications (with Imogen Heap) 4:07 TOTAL LENGTH: 82:07 iTunes Bonus Tracklist # Strobe (live version) 4:55 # The Veldt (Tommy Trash remix - with Chris James) 6:45 # Professional Griefers (radio edit - with Gerard Way) 3:02 # The Veldt music video (with Chris James) 2:54 # Professional Griefers music video (with Gerard Way) 5:33 TOTAL LENGTH: 105:19 Spotify Bonus Tracklist # Creep TOTAL LENGTH: 86:12 Category:Deadmau5 Category:Studio Albums Category:Albums Category:2012 Albums & EP's Category:Ultra Records Albums & EPs Category:Album Title Goes Here